


Wet dreams are made of sins

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically PWP, Dirty Obi-Wan is dirty, Dirty Thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Shame, Wet Dream, mentions of non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wants Anakin in a way a good master should never ever want his teenager apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dreams are made of sins

 

_Anakin is knelt at your feet and you can clearly feel his warm breath pleasingly caressing your inner thigh._

“ _May I, master?”, he says in a most innocent voice, rubbing gently your skin under the soft fabric of your pants._

_You can only nod, shivering with anticipation._

_Soon your rock hard cock is exposed and your former Padawan, without waiting for you to give him a sign of approval or whatever, easily takes it in his mouth. All in once._

_Surprise and arousal hits you and you can't help but moan and jerk your hips._

_His mouth is hot, too hot: you want more._

_You push yourself harder in his throat, steadily gripped to his short hair, pulling his braid to guide him and teach him how to give you pleasure._

_He obliges and sucks hard, swallowing your whole cock then freeing it from the hold of his mouth._

_It's soaked with saliva and precum and Anakin licks it hungrily, from the base to the tip._

_Stars, he's talented. Talented and obscene, and dirty and everything you want him to be._

_He's yours, he serves you, his only purpose in life is to give you pleasure._

_He's your lover, your toy, you use him and yet you love him more than you love yourself._

_And suddenly everything is too much, the weight at the base of your cock is too much. You blackout for a second and when you come back to reality he's gladly swallowing the thick product of your orgasm, with a trickle running down his perfectly shaped chin._

“ _You taste good, Master”, he says. And he is childish, innocent, all blue eyes and big smiles._

_A drop of your cum hits the floor._

 

You wake up in a pool of sweat.

Shame, it seems that you came in your pants like a horny teenager.

Your legs hurt, your head...well, saying it aches bad wouldn't be enough.

You, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, honorable Jedi Master and respectable member of the Supreme Council...came in your own pants, dreaming something absolutely indecent about your teenager apprentice. It's something you must be ashamed of. Maybe even be afraid of.

How many dreams like that will you have, before knocking up Anakin? Even without, you bitterly think, his consent?

You know you need it. The feel of his soft, naked flesh under your fingers. Curling your digits into his hair, pushing him against your cock and force him to take it in his mouth.

You're dirty and everything is wrong.

But why, then, can't you get rid of this thought?

 


End file.
